Not your normal camping trip
by Blinded Eyes
Summary: Sakura, Ino, tenten, and Hianta, the most popular girls at Konoha West  are going on a camping trip. But what might happen if they ended up on a spooky mansion with their most hated guys? sasusaku nejiten shikaino and naruhina fanfic. rated T for language
1. Meeting the guys

"Now, we are going on this camping trip to learn more about the wildlife and blah blah blah" The teacher said, then she looked around and asked, "Ms. Haruno, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

Sakura Haruno, her long pink hair dangling on the right side of her desk looked up and thought, "_Oh shit! She caught me!"_. The teacher asked, "Well, are you listening to me?"

"Uh, yes, yes of course" Sakura answered then her friend Ino Yamanaka who was sitting next to her whispered, "You just have to stay alive Sakura, or you'll get detention for sure", Sakura smirked and asked, "Your not the type to worry Ino, after all, you're the one who said not to listen because it's boring"

Then….Ringgggggggggg (a/n Yes people that was the sound of a retarded bell)

"Well, that's all for now. Come at the front gate of school tomorrow morning and here's a list of things that you may need at your camping trip. Take one before you leave" The teacher said and Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten took four and went out.

"Wow…It's the very first time that I've seen Anko take responsibility" Tenten said as they went out. "You may want to keep your voice down, Tenten. She can hear you" Hinata Hyuga who was shy and miss goody two shoes in their group said.

"I've heard that the all boy academy are going to go to that camping trip too" Sakura said as they went out the school and walked to their homes. Ino and Sakura lived next door to each other, Tenten live a block away and Hinata lives at the Hyuga estate.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow at school!" Sakura waved at Tenten and Hinata as the two walked different directions. "Hey, what about we meet you guys at the mall and let's go shop for the things for the camping trip" Ino asked Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura.

"Hey, I have two questions" Sakura said, "Who are you and what have you done to Ino?". "Yeah, you usually just go to the mall to shop for clothes" Tenten added and then crossed her arms.

"Well, come on, we are gonna be stuck on the forest for like two weeks so let's just go and enjoy Konoha before we go" Ino replied. "Well, it's decided then, we'll see you at the mall by 5:00, okay?" Hinata spoke up. They all nodded and went to the directions of their house.

Sakura and Ino we're crossing the street when a car almost hit them. "Hey, what the hell was that for?!" Sakura yelled at the driver. "Hn" the driver said as he stuck his face outside the window. The girls on a sports car next to the car that almost hit them screamed, "It's Sasuke-kun!!!"

"It's one of those popular guys at Konoha East, huh?" Sakura asked, "Let's go, Ino"

"Yeah" Ino answered and with their faces high up they heard a scream, "It's Ino and Sakura!!!!". Ino turned around and her face whitened, "Sakura, you'd better get ready to move your ass because fanboys are following us!" The two ran as fast as they could as the two guys on the convertible, whose names was Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara looked at them interestedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 mintues later

Sakura and Ino were puffing at Ino's house. "Hey, Sakura want some juice?" Ino asked her pink haired friend as she sat down at the couch, exhausted. "Sure" Sakura answered.

Ino sat down gave her a bottle of orange juice and Sakura was about to drink it when her cellphone rang. She put the bottle down and pick the phone up, "Hello?". "Hey, Sakura, it's Hinata. I'm just gonna ask if you guys want to stay in my house for a while before we go to the mall. Tenten is already here too"

"Wait for a sec, I'll ask Ino" Sakura said then asked Ino, "Hinata said to hang out on her house for a while before we go to the mall. Wanna come?"

"Sure, but is Tenten-" Ino asked.

"Already there" Sakura said simply. "I'm gonna go change at my house. See you later" Sakura waved good bye then ran to her house, showered and changed.

"Hey, Ino-pig, let's go!" Sakura called out. "Coming!" Ino answered.

They walked to Hinata's house and ring on the doorbell. "Hey, girls, come in!" Hinata answered and they sat down on the couch.

Then, they heard voices on the game room. 'Who was that?" Sakura asked. "Hinata's cousin's friends" Tenten answered simply. "Come on, I'll introduce them to you!" Hinata said then lead them to the game room. "Hey, Neji-san, these are my friends!" Hinata called out to Neji.

"Girls, the guy with the…Um" Hinata thought hardly to explain Shikamaru's ponytail. "With the pineapple ponytail?" Ino asked as Sakura and Tenten laughed. "Um, yeah, his name is Shikamaru. That guy with the spiky blond hair is Naruto, the black haired one with his hairstyle looks like...a…um" Hinata thought hardly again.

"With his hairstyle looks like a chicken's?" Sakura asked and Tenten and Ino laughed. "And that is my cousin, Neji" Hinata said pointing at Neji.

"Hey, is my hairstyle bothering you, pinky?" Sasuke asked Sakura as he smirked. Sakura growled and yelled at him, "How dare you, you bastard!" and was near at punching him when Ino told her to calm down. Sasuke smirked again and sat back down.

"First he almost killed us with his stupid car and now his calling me pinky? I hate him" Sakura growled. "Well, that was obvious, you hate every guy in the universe" Ino replied. "Good point" Tenten added.

"Girls, it's about 5 already. Wanna go now?" Hinata asked. 'Sure as long as I'm not in the same room with chicken butt hair" Sakura said loudly, and then followed Hinata, Tenten, and Ino outside.

"You got owned by a girl, teme!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke when the girls were gone. "Shut it, dobe" Sasuke answered. "I've heard that they we're going on a camping trip too, like us…I wonder if we could scare them" Naruto said loudly. "Good idea, I bet pinky is a scaredy -cat inside" Sasuke replied.

"Troublesome, but not a bad idea" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yeah, I'll think of something that will scare the wits out of them for sure!" Naruto grinned.


	2. The weird bus ride

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG

"Ugh" Sakura rolled around her bed.

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNGG

"Shut up, you stupid alarm clock" Sakura muttered, as she rolled around the bed again covering her ears.

BBOOOGGG

She fell down and landed right into the floor…"Ouch" Sakura said.

"Sakura! Wake up now, you don't wanna be late for your field trip wouldn't you?!" her mother yelled down the staircase.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting dressed" Sakura said, as she grabbed her towel and went to shower up.

The Sweet Escape sound came from Sakura's cellphone, "Oh dang, who could it be", Sakura asked herself as she answered it.

"Hey Sakura, What's up?" It was Tenten. Sakura clicked it into speaker and said, "Just taking a shower…I can't wait for the Field trip!". "Heh…me too, I wonder if Ino's gonna handle those bug stuff" Tenten answered.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Tenten!" Sakura said. "later!" Tenten replied.

♥ ♥

After showering and dressing.

"All right! I can't wait to go to the field trip!" Sakura yelled excitedly. "Yeah, now Sakura take care of yourself now, okay?" Sakura's mom told her.

"Oh sheesh Mom, you're treating me like a kid again!" Sakura answered her mother. "Well, still take care of yourself and go have some fun there sweetie!" Her Mom waved her goodbye as Sakura left the house.

"And Sakura" her mom called again, "What now?!" Sakura shouted as she tripped over one of her untied shoelaces. Sakura managed to catch her fall as her mom said, "Your shoelace is untied".

Sakura tied her shoelaces as muttering curses and ran tot the school. "Hey Sakura!" Ino waved at her best friend. Sakura slowed down her pace as she waited for Ino.

"I can't believe we're gonna be gone for two whole weeks!" Ino cried out. "Oh yeah, and if you yell again, I'm totally gonna be deaf!" Sakura raised her tone at the last word.

"Sorry, just excited" Ino replied sheepishly as she grinned. "Hi Guys!" They heard a faint voice as they saw Tenten and Hinata walking towards them.

"This field trip is going to be so cool!" Tenten said, as she stretched herself. "Yeah, I've been told" Sakura said, looking at Ino.

The four of them crossed the street and towards Konoha East. They ran towards the school bus and Sakura opened her eyes widely.

"What the hell are those boys doing in here?!" Ino screamed.

"Ino, shush it" Tsunade, the principal said. "But, Tsunade-sama, why are boys in the school bus?" Tenten asked her. "Well, Konoha West's buses all broke down so they boys are sharing buses with us" Tsunade answered them, "Sakura, you can sit next to Sasuke, Ino, you can sit next to Shikamaru, Tenten, you can sit next to Neji and Hinata, you can sit next to Naruto" Tsunade added.

Sakura, sat next to Sasuke with a frown. _'Dang it, now I have to sit next to chicken butt hair? I am so dead!'. _"Nice meeting you again, pinky" Sasuke said, giving her the horrible nickname again. "At least my hair isn't in the shape of a chicken" Sakura said.

"Hn"

"I even wonder why girls fall for you, I mean, with your arrogant and cold attitude" Sakura said. "Hn, you're the one to talk. I doubt it that you went out with any guy yet" Sasuke replied.

"For your information, I had guys who wanted to ask me out. I just turned them down" Sakura answered.

"Right" Sasuke answered with a tone saying that he doesn't believe her. "You're just rude" Sakura said with a harsh voice. "Yeah, like I'd listen to a 16 year old girl who hasn't gone out yet" Sasuke said looking out the window.

Sakura growled and almost punched him in the face when the tires stopped moving and the bus stopped suddenly.

"Hey mister, is something wrong?" a girl from the back asked.

"I think so. I think we have a flat tire and all our gas is used up" the driver answered.

The bus on the front had stopped too which probably meant that somebody had played with the buses.

Tsunade appeared and said, "Looks like we might have to stay in a fortress near here. The rain is too heavy and I think a storm is coming, so if we build up our tents the wind will just flew it by"

"Oh great" Sakura muttered, as she picked up her bags and got up. "I wonder what happened" Hinata whispered to Sakura as they all went down and went to the fortress.


	3. What's this?

As Sakura and Hinata followed Tenten and Ino into the fortress, Sakura looked around and decided it was very creepy. The fortress was more then old, it has paintings of really olden people. "Okay...Seriously, this fortress is completely creeping me out" Sakura said to Hinata quietly, seeing that Sasuke was just behind her.

Hinata shrugged, then pointed to Tenten, "But I think this will make it more interesting" she whispered back to Sakura. Tenten was now poking a spider who was crawling swiftly through the bricked wall. Tenten turned to see Ino next to her and she picked up the spider and planted it right in front of Ino's face.

Only seconds mattered when Ino screamed, "KKKKYYYYAAA!!! Get it off, get it off!!!". Tenten doubled up with laughter seeing Ino, scream about, embarrassing herself in front of everyone.Sakura tried not to laugh, knowing that Ino's going to kill her if she did, but when she heard Hinata giggle quietly next to her, she can't help doing the same thing.

As soon as the spider flew off, maybe scared of the look on Ino's face, Ino glared at Tenten, her ponytail rising. "Tenten, you may now claim yourself a dead woman" she said murderously, giving Tenten the infamous Ino glare. Sakura giggled once more and Ino turned around faster than you can say 'kill'. "Oh...Did I mentioned that I heard you too?" Ino asked Sakura.

Sakura, her face forming into a scared look turned around and ran as fast as she could with Ino trailing behind her. Tenten and Hianta watched in entertainment as Ino chased Sakura rapidly and Sakura running for her dear life. "I feel sorry for Sakura,"Tenten said to Hinata, "But at least it got Ino's mind off of me!" she said grinning broadly.

Sasuke was watching a certain rosette running with amusement in his dark eyes. Meanwhile, Ino was still chasing Sakura..and Sakura...you do know what she's doing. but what she didn't know that her minds was too focused on the furious Ino that she didn't know that she was going to crash into Sasuke.

Oh...Glorious moment was into Ino's eyes when she saw her best friend crashed into the mans he hated the most. "Ugh" Sasuke said as he tried to stand up, "Jeez, woman. Look at were you're going next time". Sakura on the the other hand blushed furiously and stood up quickly and said, "Gomenasai! (Sorry!)"

"ha!" Ino got her revenge on Sakura...though, the chase hasn't ended yet. "Ino Yamanaka...you are so gonna get it!" Sakura yelled out, her anger got the better of her but before she could even move an inch, Tsunade stopped her. "Alright! No more playing around!" She shouted, "Now this is a serious matter and i don't want any playing around!"

Sakura stopped and calmed down. Sasuke could only smirked at her childish actions. "Oh, and don't you dare smirk at me, Uchiha!" Sakura yelled at the Uchiha prodigy. "Sakura..." Tsunade glowered at the rosette teen. Sakura stood straight up, scared of the blond haired woman standing beside her.

"All right, the storm is still at it so we have to spend the night here. Of course, due to the weather we cannot start our field trip yet, although spending the night in this old historic fortress might give us some sense of history" Tsunade said, while clearing her mouth, "and I don't want any practical jokes" she glared fiercely at Naruto, "No messing around" she said looking at Tenten, Ino and Sakura, "And no complaining unless you want to sleep at the school bus" she ended her speech and walked away, talking to Jiraiya, who wa sthe Principal for the boy's school.

"Sheesh, the only sense that we're gonna get here is the sense of nightmares" Ino whispered to her friends, who was also looking around. Hinata nodded in agreement. "Oh please, this place isn't scary at all" Tenten said, who apparently is the most bravest of them. "Yeah, and I guess Tsunade-sama is right" Sakura added, "This place sure looks historic to me...I wonder how old this fortress is." she said touching the walls.

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru though didn't had any time to think about the fortress since they were to busy trying to find a way to escape form their fan girls, who were surrounding them one by one.

"Sasuke-kun, bear my children!!!" one of them yelled out.

"Neji-kun, Go out with me!" another one shouted.

"Naruto-kun, I love you!!!" a third one screamed.

"Shikamaru-kun, make out with me!" a fourth one said.

The girls could only look at them with sympathy and faces who were laughing. Hinata giggled but the rest of them laughed like no end.Sakura, who was staring at Sasuke get swarmed by his fan girls could laugh even more at his face. Sasuke on the other hand glared at her, which didn't even did anything considerings he was laughing to hard to notice it.

_"You're going to hell, pinky"_ Sasue thought, then looking at the rest of his friends. Quiet as mice, they crept ever so quietly, even Naruto and the fan girls didn't even notice. Why? Too busy cat fighting. "Yes, finally!" Naruto said , as he sighed with relief. "Aw, look girls, the infamous Sharingan went down" Tenten said, while the rest of them laughed. "Oh my good! You guys should have seen your faces!" Sakura said. "Shut it, **pinky**" Sasuke gritted his teeth while saying the last words.

A vein popped in Sakura's jaw, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She yelled at him, while curling her hands into a fist, attempting to punch him in his annoying face. Sasuke smirked to annoy Sakura even more, while her friends tried to held her back. "Sakura, you'll get caught by Tsunade-sama!" Tenten said fiercely at her friend.

Instantly, Sakura stopped and became the angel her again. "You're going to pay, Uchiha" Sakura said standing in front of him, which is kind of a joke since he's about a feet taller than her. "In your dreams, Haruno" Sasuke replied. "You think I'm scared of you?" Sakura asked him while glaring at him with eyes that could kill. "You said it, I didn't" Sasuke played a little bit more into the game. Sakura glared at him, and said, "I won't be losing, chicken butt hair".

"You can insult me all you want, pinky" Sasuke said then smirked even more when he saw Sakura's eyes narrow even more at the word, "But that won't do you any good because your words doesn't seem to reach me". Sakura smiled sweetly and said sarcastically,"Oh why? Oh right! Because you've got no brain!". Sasuke then pulled his arms around her waist, pulled her so that her body is touching his then lowered his mouth to her ears, "If I have none, then I guess I won't be able to do these things, could I?"

He let go of her and he smirked seeing that her face went red but her appearance quickly changed when she saw his annoying smirk. "Your moves doesn't attract me at all, Uchiha" she said then turned around to go to her friends. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, whose yes were bugging out of their sockets.

"Dude, I know your a playboy but you haven't done that to a girl before" Naruto said, his eyes wide as saucers. "Don't assume I like Haruno, dobe" Sasuke said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "She's just my rival, that's all" he went to talk to Kakashi.

"It doesn't look like it" Neji said to Shikamaru. "Yeah" Naruto said, "Hey, maybe we could trick Sasuke!" his old self was beginning to come back. "How do we do that?" Shikamaru asked lazily. "Maybe we could make Sasuke jealous by letting him see Sakura with another guy!" Naruto said, an idea forming into his mind. "We can't do that" Neji said, "Didn't we agree that we'd trick those girls?" he said, the direction of his head pointing at Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata.

"Well I guess it could be a change of plan" Naruto replied. "That won't work" Shikamaru answered, "Sasuke already has plans to terrify those girls, especially Sakura" he put his arms in the air. "Let's just say we don't want to anymore" Naruto said. "Don't be dumb" Neji answered, "Sasuke is more sharper than that, he'll probably ask why". "how about we do both?" Shikamaru suggested, "After we finish scaring them, then let's do Naruto's plan." Naruto nodded then said, "It could work then maybe we could ask those girls to help out too!." "No Way" Neji closed his eyes, "I am not working with bun hair girl" he said.

"Sheesh, Neji!" Naruto said, looking at the hyuga prodigy, "Looking at Sasuke get jealous is more then working with Tenten." "All right fine" Neji decided then glared at Naruto, "But your plan better work, because I don't like my work being wasted especially when I'm doing the work with bun hair girl."

Naruto just grinned widely and said, "Don't worry, It's all good!". Just then, Sasuke came and asked, "What's good?". Naruto turned around and said quickly, "N-nothing! It's just t-that-" his rambling was cut off by Shikamaru who said, "That we have a plan to scare those girls"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said, "You guys are not telling me something." "Of course not!" The three of them said quickly, "Why would we hide anything?" then they pulled Sasuke and told them about their pranks for the girls though Sasuke was still not convince with their attitudes. Though he forgot them all when he saw Sakura walk by. He smirked at her just to annoy her again and she gave him a glare before walking away.

"Stupid Chicken Butt Hair' she muttered before walking off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right! Done!

Oh..by the way, I need helpw ith the pranks and stuff. Actually..I haven't got any idea for a pranks o..Can you guys help me? I'm begging please!


	4. A little Sasusaku fluff

**Author's Note:** KYAAH! I finally had the chance to update! Thank you for everyone who waited of this chapter, especially harunosakua who had always reviewed all my stories. Arigatou, minna-san! -bows-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the anime/mangas characters. If I did, I'd take over konoha. :D jk. LOL

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light, if there's any, inside the fortress had disappeared completely, and the wind is still howling outside. The storm seems to be raging, and Sakura and her friends could hear tress shaking. Of course, Sasuke noticed the pink girl shaking and tried to tease her again when Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the creepy Orochimaru marched in front of the gathering students.

"What could this be now?" Tenten whispered to Hinata, who was now zipping her jacket up. "Oh great, more rules." Sakura mumbled, rolling her emerald eyes. "Well at least, they're off our nerves right now." Ino answered back at her best friend, pointing out that the guys' bothering was over.

"For now at least," Sakura replied, giving Sasuke a death glare which he returned back,"But, who knows what might happen next." The pink haired teen sighed, and put her face into the palm of her hand and pulled her feet in a criss-cross position.

Ino sighed also, and listened to the principals' so called announcement. "All right, listen up kids!" Jiraiya shouted, his white hair moving in all directions. "Kids?" Tenten muttered angrily, "For heck's sake, we're sixteen!" Hinata couldn't help but giggle at her bun haired friend. "Yeah," Sakura spoke up, hoping that the teachers wouldn't hear her, for that meant trouble with a capital T, "Just because they're in their 50s, doesn't mean we're little kids."

"Nice way of saying it." Ino said, complimenting Sakura. "You guys, listen up, they're going to say something important." Hinata whispered in her always whispery voice, with a finger at her mouth, silencing them.

"All right, now as I observed everyone of you has sleeping bags," Tsunade bellowed, "So what we're going to do is that we're gonna pair you up in partners, so that when one get lost, the other one can tell us."

Sakura's eyes widened and she thought, "Please not boy and girl, please not boy and girl." Her hands were practically looked like she was praying and her eyes closed, chanting the same thought over and over again, but Tsunade let her torture gone when she said, "The pairs will be boy and girl."

"NO..." the four teen girls moaned as the rest of their class giggled and whispered excitedly. What were they talking about? Being certain teen boys' partners, of course.

"All right, I'll pair you up randomly so let's start, Haruno, Uchiha, go take your sleeping bags and go over there. You two are partners." Tsunade said casually. Sakura could only gaze at her medical teacher with eyes of horror until Sasuke grabbed her arm and practically dragged her into the corner.

Sakura pouted and said, "Damn you, Uchiha." While laying down his sleeping bag next to hers, he looked at her with his onyx orbs. "It's not my fault." He said in a tone which meant, trouble.

Sakura glowered at him, before taking out her sleeping bag and started setting things up and said, "I hate you" in a disgusting tone. "Thank you." Sasuke smirked, then laid down on his own sleeping bag.

Before Sakura could know it, her friends were stuck during the whole field trip with the guys they hated, like her. Well, except for Hinata who was blushing as Naruto talked about Ramen, and ramen, and ramen, and ramen. Oh no! He forgot something! OH YEA! Ramen!

Sakura could only sweatdrop, while Naruto goes away blabbing about his beloved ramen. She shook her head and went inside her sleeping bag and said, "I'm not talking to you during this whole entire night" before turning around, letting him face her back.

Sasuke shrugged, and replied, "Neither Am I." in the same monotone he was using. Of course, Sakura had weaknesses and one of them is that she was afraid of the dark. By midnight, she needed to go to the restroom, and she pulled her jacket on and got out of her sleeping bag, only to see total darkness.

She shook Sasuke, who was now sleeping peacefully, not making any sounds unlike Naruto who was dreaming about..Oh you know what it is. Sasuke stirred and Sakura shook him again and he yawned, while opening his eyes slowly and said, "What?"

"Ano..I need to go use the bathroom. Could you please come with me?" Sakura asked him and she smiled sheepishly. Sasuke sat up and ran his hand into his bluish-darkish hair. "All right, fine." He said as he rubbed his eyes, pulled up a jacket as he stood up with Sakura.

He gripped his hand into hers and said, "Just be fast, alright?" Sakura nodded in answer as they walked side by side through thedark corridors, with the two of them in each others comforts. Soon, Sakura tripped and Sasuke chuckled at how clumsy she was before lending a hand to help her up.

Sakura pouted like a small child, but then laughed afterwards too. With some small accidents, the two finally reached the bathroom and went back to bed easily, when Sakura got hungry and wanted to eat a small bite of a hamburger her mother packed for her and had to wake Sasuke up again.

When she and him got to bed, it was almost 2 o'clock am. Sakura rubbed her arm when she noticed that her charm bracelet was gone. She gasped and looked for it around her sleeping bag but it was nowhere to be found. Frowning, she noticed that she might have dropped it in the bathroom, while doing what she was doing,

Sakura shook Sasuke in his sleep again, and this time he woe up with the sharingan opened. "Listen, Sakura if you wanna go somewhere, it's not my fault. I need my sleep and if you keep on waking me up, I'll wake up with bags under my eyes. So, will you keep still and shut your mouth. When you wanna go somewhere, do it yourself. Your not a ten you old anymore. So leave me alone!" Sasuke blew up in front of Sakura's face.

But, the pink haired teen's eyes looked down and she said, Fine...You can go to sleep if you want. I'll find the bracelet by myself." she looked like she was about to shed tears, before running away, not knowing where she was even going. Sasuke on the other hand, slept peacefully.

About 2:45 am, Sakura was still lost in the fortress's hallways and corridors. By 2:50, when Sakura was still not back, Sasuke turned around and narrowed his eyes. She was lost. He stood up, and found himself roaming around the hallways.

Sakura was turning her head and body around and around when she placed her hands on a table and saw a bloody and severed hand on it. "AAAGGGH!" she screamed in fright. Sasuke heard her and started to run,, and by the time he got there, Sakura was down on the floor, looking at the hand.

He picked Sakura up, turned her around so she won't see the hand and laid his arms around her dainty waist. He stepped back, pulled Sakura's hand into his and said, "Sakura, we're going to run, okay?" Sakura nodded in reply and the two ran all the way to their sleeping bags, gasping for breath when Sakrua started to almost sob and laid her heads into his chest, crying.

Sasuke felt pity for her and guilt. If he headn't blown up, this wouldn't have happened. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head down just at the tip of Sakura's head.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He apologized suddenly, making Sakura stop crying and looked at him with tears on her eyes. She sniffed and said, 'It's okay..I'm just scared, that's all."

"Why don't you sleep on my sleeping bag with me?" Sasuke asked her, "If you're so afraid, then you'll be more comfortable when you know that there's someone close, right?"

Sakura blushed and then finally nodded her head. After then, the two could only be seen with Sasuke with his arms laid around Sakura's waist, and Sakura's face buried at Sasuke's chest inside a navy blue sleeping bag at a old fortress in the woods.

But, what the two of them doesn't know is that Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru was holding the _fake_ bloody and severed hand that Sakura was frightened of earlier. "Who knew this perverts tricks would do this kind of thing?" the legendary medical nin asked herself and her two old friends.


	5. Bad luck, much?

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews you guys! Now, I give you the next chapter of Not your normal camping trip.

--

"Aw, they are so cute!" Ino squealed silently, looking at Sakura and Sasuke sleeping together as the rest rolled their eyes. "Shut up pig, you're going to wake them up." Tenten said as she punched Ino's back. Ino growled in return as Sakura opened her eyes slightly.

Hinata looked at her closely as Sakura suddenly yelled out, "What the hell are you guys doing?!" Tenten and Ino made a nervous laugh as they scratched the back of their heads. Sakura glared at them and her mouth fell into a frown. Her evil and angry frown.

Sweatdrops appeared behind Hinata's head as Sasuke stirred and asked with a moody voice, "Why the hell are your friends looking at us?"

"Teme! We're the ones who should ask questions!" Naruto's loud and annoying voice to the Uchiha prodigy's ears rang. Sakura and Sasuke turned to him as his best friend raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. What are you and Sakura doing inside your sleeping bag? and Why are you guys all cuddled up together?" Neji asked two questions that made the two's faces go red beet with embarrassment.

"Well, whatever. I still hate him." Sakura crossed her arms and turned the other way, making her hair flick. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes and said, "Same."

Shikamaru and Neji raised their eyebrows as a simple gesture to show that they clearly don't believe it. Naruto on the other hand didn't made it simple nor silent.

"I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU, TEME! MY BRAIN TELLS ME THAT YOU'RE LYING!" The self-proclaimed so-called to-be Hokage yelled out loud. "That is if you have a brain." Sasuke replied, in a not so quiet voice.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata who were just watching in the sidelines laughed silently as the went to Sakura, who was now moving inside her own sleeping bag. "What're you doing, forehead girl?" Ino asked insensitively to her best friend. "Uh, trying to get some sleep," Sakura answered with a what-the-heck-do-you-think-I'm-doing tone, "So leave me alone, you pig."

Ino's face turned into an angry one as Tenten sighed, knowing a fight was coming. Ino then forced a smile and said, "Tsunade-sama wants us to do some things, you know."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and she sat up, "What?" Hinata then spoke up and answered, "She said that the storm may last for 3 days, that's taking away 1/3 of our trip, I think."

"So?" the pink teen asked. "So, she wants us to get our things ready. They said we can't go out since the storm is raging, so we don't have that much of a food supply. She wants us to organize things." Ino replied with a burst of words for her mouth. Sakura turned to Tenten with an uncertain look on her face. Tenten just shrugged then nodded in return.

Sakura sighed helplessly and said, "I gotta go change. Can you guys help me find the bathroom?" Ino shook her head and answered her best friend, Can't. I gotta go ask Anko some questions, sorry."

The roseate turned to her two other friends. "I think I should stay with Ino-chan, just for safety." Hinata replied meekly. "I'll go with you, Saku." Tenten said, as she put her hands inside her pockets.

Sakura muttered a silent thank you, then pulled out a bag and stood up, "Let's go." But, before they could even take a step a voice came out, "Where are you guys going?" The two turned and they saw Sasuke and Neji. "Here goes the devils." Sakura muttered to Tenten as Tenten rolled her eyes and answered, "Somewhere where you guys are not."

"Oh really?" Neji countered, with a mocking tone. "Heh. No wonder you got your friend to come with you, pinky," Sasuke smirked darkly, "You'll probably get scared and roam around the place with nowhere to go."

Sakura glared at the dark haired teen, "You better not push my buttons, Uchiha." Her voice became threatening in a nanosecond. "I think I'd like to." The younger Uchiha replied, the smirk still on his handsome face. "Why don't you guys just get lost." Tenten spoke up.

"Even if we did, we'd still find our way back. Unlike you." Neji answered. "Don't get so cocky, you bastard." Tenten answered, her voice becoming into an angry tone.

"Just leave as alone, will you?" Sakura wanted to end the conversation already, before the other two could say anything. Their minds are wicked. Not wicked good. But bad.

"Becoming a coward, huh?" Sasuke asked, "I didn't know you'd give up so easily." Sakura rolled her gleaming emerald colored eyes, "No, we just think that you guys are not worth our time at all."

"Oh really?" The familiar response came again.

"Really." Sakura answered as she turned around with Tenten, making their way to the bathroom with angry faces, hoping to get revenge.

As Sakura changed her pajamas into jean capris, a pink and white striped t-shirt over a white sweatshirt, she sighed as she kept on thinking about everything Sasuke Uchiha had annoyed her with. She growled loudly and she knew that Tenten heard it because a second later her friend's voice came out, "Angry at Uchiha?"

Sakura came out two seconds later and nodded as she sighed, "He's just so annoying. Do you get what's I'm saying?" The roseate examined her hair and looked at it's mess. "Uh duh," Tenten's response came, "From looking at the Hyuuga's face for a whole bunch of hours, I think I do."

"I bet Ino had a bad night too." Sakura added as she patted her pink hair lightly. "Oh please, the way she talked about how annoying pineapple head is, it's kinda obvious," Tenten replied as she twirled a kunai around a single finger, "Hinata, on the other hand, seems to be enjoying her time with the annoying hellish dumbo."

"Yeah," Sakura then furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm smelling a crush here." She grinned at Tenten with a sly look on her face. "You know, Hinata's not the type of person who deserves teasing." Tenten replied, but there was something in her voice that made Sakura think that Tenten was convinced with her conclusion.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura answered as she walked towards the main hall, "Just don't tell the pig, alright?" Tenten rolled her eyes and said, "Sakura, I know Ino. If there's any kind of crush coming on that she hears about, an hour later, it'll be all over the place."

"Heh." Sakura replied as she stuck her hands into her pockets, "Ino's such a pig." Tenten gave an innocent glance at her friend, "Sometimes I even wonder why you guys are best friends."

The pink teen watched Tenten flutter over to Hinata and Ino as Sakura thought mildly, "Wait a sec...What if Tsunade-sama gives us some kind of hard work?"

The roseate teen groaned as she head Tsunade's yelling voice. She sat down next to her friends and made a teeny glance at Sasuke. As soon as he saw she was looking at him, he instinctively smirked at her, though she can't see it from the small crowd of fangirls that the teachers had to usher away from him.

"Alright, settle down, everyone." Tsunade's voice yelled out at them. "We are settled." Ino muttered at her friends with a dobe tone in her voice. "Shh, she might hear us." Hinata worriedly and quickly replied at Ino.

Tenten rubbed her eyes and a frown came upon her face, clearly she was bored. And so was Sakura. The pink teen yawned, and the speech hasn't even started yet.

"Well, as you all know, the storm doesn't seem to stop," Tsunade said, giving a quick gesture, "So, I want you all to eat a little each day for you food supply, just in case. I also want you sticking with a friend or any other person, in case you get lost." The blond gave a fast look at Sakura, but her student didn't seem to notice.

"And, I want everyone of you to be up on your guards. The teachers still haven't made an all inspection at this place, so let's just be cautious. That's all." The speech ended before five minutes.

"Geez, leave it to our so-called principal to make a short speech." Ino said as Tsunade walked towards the teachers, and started discussing something with them.

"Hear that, Haruno?" the Uchiha said with the infamous smirk on his face, "In case you get lost." Sakura stood up and faced him, but couldn't seeing that he's about 6 inches taller than she is, "You're the one who should get lost, chicken butt."

His eyes narrowed as his friends exchanged looks. No one had ever had the courage to call Sasuke, "Chicken Butt", except for his parents and brother, Uchiha Itachi. "I didn't really hear that right, pinky." he replied. Sakura glared at him, "You..."

"Why do you guys enjoy teasing us so much?" Tenten asked, with a warning tone in her voice as she twirled her kunai faster. "It's our habit." Neji answered, his stoic expression remained even after two seconds later when the kunai went beside his neck and the name "Fate Freak" came out of her mouth.

"A-ano, Tenten-chan.." Hinata stuttered,trying tog et words out. "Leave us alone, chicken butt, fate freak, pineapple weirdo, and friggin ramen lover." Ino suddenly spoke up, giving all four their nicknames.

They could hear growls as Sakura widened her eyes and back down. As soon as she got near her friends, she yelled out, "RUN!" And that's just what they did.

Of course, the guys were affected by both the girls' reactions and words, and chased them. Sasuke of course, went for Sakura who was now heading towards the stairs. He narrowed his eyes as Sakura turned around, putting fear into her eyes. She ran faster, but Sasuke caught up to her, wrapping one arm around her waist, and the other around her neck. His head was resting on her shoulder and he whispered, "You'd really regret calling me that nickname, Sakura."

Her breath sharpened, and her heart began raising faster. "Oh boy.." was the words on her mind as her movements froze with Sasuke's position remaining still.

--

With Tenten

"Oh god..That pig shouldn't have done that!" The weapon mistress headed towards the north corridor when she suddenly noticed Neji was already there.

"Shoot." She muttered as she turned towards the other direction but before she could take two steps, Neji was already in front of her, holding her favorite kunai.

"You forgot something." He smirked, holding up the kunai on the one hand. "Give that back." Tenten rapidly responded, reaching out to her favorite kunai. "So, I'm the fate freak, huh?" He glared at her.

"Yes, you are. And I have no regrets of saying that." Tenten replied, her mouth turning into a firm thin line. "Oh, so you wouldn't care at all if your precious kunai go to ruins?" Neji shot back at her.

Tenten's eyebrows furrowed, her fists clenched, "You wouldn't dare...!" He just stared cockily back at her. A while past, and the weapon mistress took a deep breath and said, "What would it take to let you give that kunai back to me?"

"I don't know.." Neji stretched his luck, "Say sorry, maybe?" He smirked. Tenten narrowed her eyes, "If I did, then, would you give it back?"

"Do I look like I'm lying to you?" He countered her. She gave a big sigh and started out, "I'm so-...so--..." Half of her didn't want to say it, the other need to. He raised an eyebrow at her and she said, "I'm sorry."

"Good." He patted her head like a master would do to a dog and passed the kunai back into her outstretched arms. She rolled her eyes then added, "But, the battle's not over yet, Hyuga."

He could only smirk at the determined woman in front of him.

--

With Ino

"Oh jeez, those people probably hate me! Both my friends, and the others!" Her voice echoed as she ran through the hallways and corridors of the fortress.

But then, she stared behind her back then she burst out laughing out of nowhere. "I cannot believe I ran for nothing!" she laughed, knowing that Shikamaru, the lazy man, wouldn't even take his time to chase her throughout the whole mismatched place.

That's when she stopped. Mismatched. Oh god. "Shit." Ino cursed as soon a she found out that she was lost in the dark alleyways of the mysterious fortress. That was when she begged that Shikamaru would come and rescue her.

"I don't wanna die yet!" she cried out of pure fright and started crying anime tears, "NYUU!"

--

With Hinata

The Hyuga lady ran through corridors as she heard Naruto's footsteps behind her. "Hey, Hinata! I'm not trying to chase you really!" He yelled out as she stopped and crumpled into a tired heap onto the floor. Hinata turned around, and cautiously moved back, "So why were you running towards me?"

Naruto stood up, and replied, "Didn't granny Tsunade told us to be with a companion or something?" Hinata then remembered the speech and gave an, "Oh."

"Well, let's head back and find the others, neh?" He gave her his flashy grin and thumbs up. "O-of course." Hinata stuttered as she followed Naruto towards the way back, then she looked at the ceiling silently.

"I hope Ino, Sakura, and Tenten-chan are okay.." She thought in silence, then she went towards Naruto and walked next to him, a worried look still on her face for her friends.

--

Um..so, nice chapter? bad chapter? Somewhere in the middle? Please tell me. I'm having switching thoughts if I should continue the story or not, so please tell me if it's alright, or ridiculously bad.

Miharu


	6. Magical

**Author's Note:** Hmm..I'm getting a bit of Writer's Block here. Well, please enjoy this chapter of Not Your Normal Camping Trip. :D

--

**Summary so far:** Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are the most popular of the all girl's academy in Konoha West, and their lives were perfect until they came upon a camping trip that involved the popular guys at Konoha West. During the bus trip, they suddenly came to an abrupt stop to take shelter in an old and creepy fortress. Life couldn't be any worse for the girls, when they did something that made the guys mad. Extremely mad.

Rated T for language.

Disclaimer: Miharu does not own Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto-sama does. -bows-

--

Sakura's breath tightened, as she felt his arms around her. "Um, can you please let go?" she asked in a squeaky tone and she could feel that his reply was the one thing she hated the most: his smirk.

"Nah," Sasuke answered in a husky tone. Sakura frowned and her eyebrows came together in a thin line. "You better leave me alone Uchiha, or else."

"Or else what?" He asked her testily. Sakura narrowed her eyes and screamed like a pig about to die. Sasuke fell down on the floor, his hands covering his ears.

"What the hell was that?" He asked as he stood up then smirked and added, "Chauvinist pig (A/n. Got that from Kamichama Karin, sorry!)."

Sakura's mouth opened widely. She scrunched up her face in an angry way and started punching Sasuke, with chakra, which he luckily avoided. Sakura became more violent and kicked the wall inside of Sasuke, which made it swing around, taking the two with it. Only Sakura's scream can be heard as they went with the wall to the other side.

--

Hinata widened her eyes as she heard Sakura's scream. Naruto looked at her with his also wide cerulean eyes, "Was that..Sakura?" The pearl eyed gasped and started running towards the direction of the scream, with Naruto following her heels.

The two didn't know that the others heard Sakura's scream also. The six teenagers met at the same corridor that Sakura and Sasuke was in. And still in. They looked at each other and Ino finally broke the silence, "Uh, you guys, I know I heard Sakura's scream here. But she's definitely not in this spot."

Tenten gave her a fake and sweet smile, "Couldn't you be more obvious?" She let her smile drop and it turned into a serious but mocking face, "Pig."

Hinata stared at the two. She knew that the bun haired and the blond couldn't get along most of the time, but Sakura was always there to stop the two. But, clearly, Sakura's not coming out. "Uh.." Hinata squeaked silently as she stretched out an arm to stop the two from fighting.

It was a bit too late though, as Ino pounced on the brown haired and started punching her. Hinata froze and her pearl eyes widened. She looked onto Neji, with eyes that screamed out for help. Her cousin noticed immediately and curtly nodded, stopping the fight.

It was hard to pull away two girls fighting. Especially when it was not a girly one. Neji had to pull Tenten by the waist to get her away from the glowed-eyed Ino. Shikamaru had to pull on Ino's precious hair to freeze her movements, for everyone knows that her hair was the most precious thing for her.

But, even through the noise, Sakura and Sasuke couldn't hear what was going on on the other side of the thick wall.

--

"This is crap. Just stupid, plain crap." Sakura commented as she moved away from Sasuke, crossing her arms. He smirked, and even though it was pure darkness surrounding them, she could feel it.

Instincts, she thought. And she didn't actually wanted those instincts.

"How are we suppose to get out now?" she asked him threateningly, narrowing her eyes and putting both hands against her hips.

"Don't ask me. You're the one who got us into this mess anyways." He answered knowing he was gonna get a curt but inappropriate reply.

"Asshole."

There it was.

"Don't go just go smirking there. Help me find a way out." Sasuke could see glaring lime green eyes staring at him with a clear look of anger.

The raven-haired gave a sigh of annoyance and stood up like it was the most hardest thing to do in the world. He followed the roseate girl down the darkening corridor that leads to nowhere.

Movements were heard, and a sharp intake of breath was heard by Sasuke from the lady in front of him. They continued walking, and the sounds and rustles were getting louder.

"Uh...Maybe we should g-go back..." Sakura suggested in a small voice.

"Hn." was his reply as he took her shivering hand and took lead. Their footsteps kept echoing louder and louder throughout the small walk. It was when a shadow of a mouse came that Sakura partly whimpered.

"Oi, what's wrong?" He asked, though only a fraction of concern came with the remark.

"What does it look like?" She glowered at him, a frown spreading on her face.

"Don't be a baby, Haruno. You're already sixteen." He continued to walk forward, letting go of her cold hand, and shoved his own hands onto his pockets.

"Uh-huh. 'Cause you're just so mature." Sakura replied sarcastically, standing her ground, and not moving an inch.

"If you're not coming, then I'm leaving you." It was a threatening reply, giving her a place on her mind to think about her answer.

She growled but gave in and now took the place of the follower as they returned to their walk on what it seemed like an endless corridor. There were still feet movements, and the green-eyed wasn't sure if it was theirs. Sometimes, she gave an "Um.." which took Sasuke's attention, but most of the time, she didn't bother making noise.

They finally reached the end, and they could see a pathway leading to a fountain. The unlikely coupling walked towards it a bit more. Finally, they could see the sight solidly.

"Woah.." was the only thing the came out of Sakura's mouth.

The room was dazzling, it seemed like it was the only beautiful and clean thing out of all the places in the entire mansion. The water was overflowing and shiny, and the fountain itself looked like gleaming crystal. The entire room was lit by high candles inside bright but hard stone. The fountain water goes to four different directions, although there were still parts of it left in the fountain. The room felt like a ballroom, as a large chandelier that looked like it was made by diamond was shining brightly, making the room complete.

The roseate ran towards the fountain and touched the water with her forefinger, she laughed and grinned around the room. The Uchiha, though stood by the doorway which had no doors, shaking his head at the childish woman who seemed so rebellious seconds ago.

"I have got to visit this place again.." Sakura sighed dreamily, her emerald eyes staring at the magnificent chandelier a few feet above her.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the roseate woman and give a little smile. It was just that moment that Sakura looked at him. Her eyebrows met and she gave a teasing grin.

"Did you just smile?"

"Come off it." He gave a reply, though it was not exactly the one she was sure she would get.

"So you did smile!" She exclaimed, still looking at him.

"Hn."

"Hey, don't you 'hn' me!"

"Hn."

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Her voice became low, but it was turning into a growl.

"Look." He turned her around just in time to see the chandelier's light grow larger, traveling to four different jewels that just appeared. Green, Blue, Yellow, and red dazzling lights traveled back and forth, making the seven prismatic colors glow brightly around the room.

Again, Sakura's eyes shone with wonder and excitement, only her mouth dropped slightly open. The not-exact couple stared at it with wondering eyes for minutes. From an outsider, it may seem like ages, but for the two it seems like only a matter of seconds.

Sakura smiled, and gently she, with not an ounce of regret laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder, with his right arm wrapping around her waste soothingly.

And for minutes, there they were staring into the magical scene with whom they both hated the most.


End file.
